Talk:Dark Link
Omni Bahamut Vaati 02:10, 19 January 2008 (UTC)I belive he is able to create clones of himself like Mephiles the darkness in Sonic the hedeog. Yes, we already saw that in Four Swords Adventures. Fused Shadow 15:01, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Dark Link Reflection in Twilight Princess For some reason, I can't get this to work. I follow the instructions, and nothing happens. I'm using the Wii version, though. PastramiX 14:28, 13 June 2008 (UTC) you're probably doing it right. What do you see? Twilitlink 03:57, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Strange it works for me. Maybe it only works for the Gamecube--ShutUpNavi 03:28, 30 January 2009 (UTC) should it really be there. its just link in a dark room. theres abosolutly no reason it has to be dark link. Oni Dark Link There's definately a reflection in the mirror, but it doesn't look like Dark Link. You just barely see Link's silouhette, and the only clear thing are his eyes, which you can just see the whites and the pupils of. I have a Wii, so it's not a console thing, it's probably that some of the newer versions might have it removed. User: Iriadinh, Hero of Air :I'm not sure if it's because my eyes aren't that great (even with my glasses on), but the only thing I can see in the mirror is Link's eyes, and they are most definitely NOT red. His silouhette is nowhere to be seen. Diachronos (talk) 20:09, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Dark Link's existance in both timelines? does Dark Link exist in both timelines or only in the destroyed verion of the future? Twilitlink 16:13, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Dark Link's mysterious origins... videos? Yeah. It should count...--Shade Link (talk) 14:40, 26 July 2009 (UTC) FSA "Dark Link" Picture why a brawl picture? the brawl picture doesnt even look like dark link. infact its just a black link and his shield isnt even black Oni Dark Link 18:57, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Multiple issues the only game he isnt an enemy is in twilight princess and he doesnt really have any known character histroy or personalty (unless we base it wholy on shadow link). as for the four swords the dark links in that arent real dark links just darker coloured tunics of links (as far as i know). four swords adventure however he plays an important role in the story and doesnt eem anything like the link to the past one. Oni Link 00:05, September 19, 2009 (UTC) now that i take a look at it i know what you mean. im not sure if their actuly played on the fourswords section of the game. i dont think so but ill check it out Oni Link 00:09, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Why...? Why exactly is the fanart of Dark Link allowed in the gallery? It's a pretty blatant photoshop of Link's Brawl artwork, and it doesn't contribute to the content of the article in the slightest. And since when is fanart of any sort considered acceptable in a mainspace article? [[User:Miles.oppenheimer|'Miles']] (talk) 22:46, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Ehhh... we include fanon in the articles, but your right, I was mixed up on what image you removed.'-- C2' / 22:48, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Like manga. Isn't that fanon?'-- C2' / 22:51, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Dark link I think dark link is creepy,cool, yet annoying at the same time cuz i wz plying ocrina of time,every time i tried to hit him,he just copied me!!!but its cool battling yourself :Please put this type of nonsense into forums or blogs. Not on an articles page. Thanks.'-- C2' / 15:46, February 19, 2010 (UTC) A Link to the Past and Four Swords Ak brought this forward a while back but it was never resolved. The way the article is now suggests four Dark Link's appear in both the A Link to the Past and Four Swords section of the gameboy advance game. I havn't played four swords either but I can only find videos of the fight in A Link to the Past and dont believe he does appear in Four Swords but its againest my policy to remove things from a game I havn't played. And on that note those Dark Link's appear to be the final boss of the optional dungeon so they should have their own page. Can some one who has played Four Swords clear all this up? Oni Link 17:54, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Removing Theory I think the origin theory in the theory section should be removed. It requires the the Master Sword separate a person's inner evil from them, something that it's never been implied to do. Also, the OoT Dark Link's origins are implied to be related to that creepy room in the Water Temple by the various things that happen there. If Dark Link were "separated" from Link when he puled the Master Sword, one would not expect him to later have health directly proportional to Link's at the time he encounters him in the Temple. One wouldn't even expect him to be an adult necessarily. The theory pretty much refutes itself with Rauru's implication that you can't touch the sword in the first place if you have any significant evil in you. Bottom line, the supporting evidence (Master Sword can separate someone's inner evil) is made up and week, and there's plenty of refuting evidence. I occasionally leave extremely unlikely theories up if they are well known and their flaws need to be pointed out, but this one I've only heard this once. Thoughts?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:37, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I suddenly got the image of Link brutally beating up a dark version of himself as a child with six hearts. Yeah I vote removal Oni Link 23:43, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :I'm ambivalent. It is a weak theory; I've seen others as weak, but perhaps that simply means they should be deleted too. Whatever people decide works for me. Knives182 (talk) 00:47, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::^ I've no problem with this solution... although that's really a discussion for another time. I'm a say this one doesn't quite own up. --AuronKaizer ' 00:58, August 24, 2011 (UTC) "It?" The article always refers to Dark Link as "it" instead of he. Is that correct? I mean, it's a dark form of Link, Link is male, shouldn't Dark Link be male as well thereby referring to him as "he" instead of "it"? :I see no reason why this should be the case. Dark Link is not a clone of Link, and while I more often use male pronouns to describe Dark Link, it is, at the end of the day, a shade of a man, and not a man itself. Furthermore, we don't really know ''what Dark Link is, exactly. For all we know, it is merely an enchanted construct made to fight Link, in which case it can't really have a gender. Bottom line is that there's no solid evidence suggesting that Dark Link is actually male and not just made in the shape of a male individual. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 04:06, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Shadow Link is referred to as a he in Four Swords Adventures, whether or not that has any effect on what he should be called here depends entirely on how much you view Shadow Link as Dark Link Oni Link 12:14, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :Considering we have a separate article for Shadow Link, he should, at least in the wiki-wide sense, be considered a completely different entity. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' ' 19:34, May 29, 2012 (UTC)